


Long live the Serpents

by SlytherinPrefect05



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) Bashing, Archie Andrews Bashing, CHIC PEA, F/F, Jughead Jones Bashing, M/M, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Leader FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/SlytherinPrefect05
Summary: Betty and Chic would become serpents and reveal relationships that they have been hiding for months. Chic had gone through the gauntlet just that morning and was still sporting the bruises and Betty had been practicing her dance.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Toni Topaz, Chic/Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Long live the Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jughead and Betty had dated before but it is not near this time period.  
> \- Chic is good and actually Betty's brother  
> \- Betty and Chic still live on the Northside
> 
> I hope you like it!

Betty and Chic had been planning tonight for weeks and it was finally here, today Betty and Chic would become serpents and reveal relationships that they have been hiding for months. Chic had gone through the gauntlet just that morning and was still sporting the bruises and Betty had been practicing her dance with Toni and another female serpent pledge Laney Austen, a girl with big green eyes and brown hair with bright green tips, all that week. FP would be announcing the serpents pledges and handing out jackets at his retirement party tonight. Chic and Betty showed up a little early to help set up and meet their partners before the party. 

" Go meet Sweets, we'll meet backstage in a bit, " said Betty.

"Alright, go see Toni " Chic smiled. 

Betty found Toni unloading balloons from a bag in the back by the bar with Fangs. Fangs was the first to notice her there "Hey Betts!" Fangs said happily. 

"Betty!" Toni shouted and dropped her balloons running up to Betty and hugging her. " I can't wait for you to do the dance, you're going to be so great!"

"Thanks Tones" said Betty with a smile.

They worked on unloading the balloons and spreading them out across the Wyrm until Toni whisper shouted "Your mom just walked in, hurry up go backstage!"

"Ok, One of you go get Chic!" said Betty hurriedly and rushed backstage.

FP was backstage when Betty got back, he had been very supportive of their plan and even let them make the stubble announcement of their relationships by letting their already serpent partners give them their jackets. 

"Hey Fp!" Said Betty as Chic came backstage.

"Hey Betty, Chic excited to become serpents?" Said FP

"Yeah, I can't wait!, what are you doing back here,some guests are arriving?" said Chic. 

"Yeah I saw your mother walk in" laughed FP. " I'm kind of rethinking retirement" 

"Ok, you totally should FP! you're a great leader and the serpents would be chaos without you." said Betty.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be chaos, but I'm feeling bad about leaving the serpents.I think I'll announce it later after the recruits."

"Ok, FP the Wyrms filling." Said Chic

Everyone had arrived filling the Wyrm and it was time for FP to go on stage and announce the new serpents, first he would announce the guys who had run the gauntlet that morning and then he would announce the girls who would be doing the dance. FP got on stage and stepped up to the microphone and said "Hey Serpents and Friends! Before we start the party we have some new serpents to welcome to our folds! Let's start with our guys who have just ran the gauntlet this morning!" There was raucous applause and then FP said " Quiet down everybody our let's welcome some new serpents Thomas Waters!" Applause. "Sam Timber!" Applause. "and Chic Cooper!" a few younger serpents came on stage to give them their jackets, Sweet Pea went to Chic and put the jacket over his shoulders for him and gave him a side hug, Fangs went to Sam timber and just handed him his jacket with a "Congrats!" and another serpent, Lann handed Thomas Waters his jacket with a curt "Welcome to the Serpents" 

FP began to speak again "Congratulations to all of our new males recruits!" the serpents whooped and cheered. Alice Cooper looked panicked and was looking around for Betty when she did not find her she was fuming 'how could her children do this to her' 

FP announces " And now for our female serpent pledges we have two girls today who are going to perform to Poison by Alice Cooper! welcome Betty Cooper and Laney Austen to the stage!" Betty and Laney stepped on stage with matching maroon painted seductive smiles and beautiful black lingerie. They danced in syncryisity ending the song off with the splits and their heads tilted back. They ended to cheers from the crowd and faces of horror from Alice Cooper and a certain little trio hanging out in the back.

FP stepped back on stage and said " Let's give it up for Betty Cooper and Laney Austen!" Every one whooped and clapped for the girls who stood and made their way off the stage. Betty stepped off to a hug from Chic.

"You did great sister!" Said Chic

"Yeah Betts you were amazing!"said Sweet Pea.

"Of course she was" said Toni 

"Thanks everybody" said Betty blushing happily, she had fun on stage but it was a bit nerve racking. 

"The dragon is headed this way" said Sweet Pea

"Need back up?" said Toni

"We should be fine." Said Chic 

"We'll be on standby by. Ok?" Said Sweet Pea

They left each pressing a kiss to the cheek of their partner. 

"Ahm" said Alice Cooper just as Sweet Pea and Toni left for the otherside of the Wyrm to hang out with Joaquin and Fangs.

"Hello Mother" said Chic

" Betty,what are you doing dressed like a slut" said Alice disapprovingly

"Excuse me mother, you don't even deserve to know why we joined the serpents, let's go Chic" They turned to leave.

"And what about those miscreants you're hanging off of" Chic and Betty spin around quickly.

"Excuse me?" Said Betty in a dangerous sounding tone, getting in her mother's face. Everybody was watching this standoff by now even as FP, Sweet Pea and Toni hurried over. "What did you call them?" 

Just then FP made it over "Alice, this is enough your children can make their own decisions." 

"FP, how dare you allow my children to become serpents?!" Alice shouted, turning her rage onto him.

"I don't turn anyone away and you know that Alice" FP sighed. As this transpired, Toni had her arms around Betty trying to keep her from launching herself at her mother and Sweet Pea was comforting a fuming Chic. 

"Betty, she's not worth it!" Said Toni

"I know but she just makes me so angry!" Betty said and stopped struggling against Toni's hold. Toni pulled her into a hug 

"It's going to be okay" said Toni

"Chic, it doesn't matter what anybody says about us as long as we have each other we'll be okay" "and of course Toni, Betty and all the other serpents." He added with a chuckle.

"Thanks Sweets, you always know how to calm me down."

Alice stormed out of the Wyrm just as Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge stepped up to the two couples.

"Betty," said Jughead, the couples pulled from their moments to look at the group. "Can we talk to Betty?" when nobody moved he added " Alone " 

"We're a package deal Jones" said Chic "All four of us" 

"Fine, why did you join the serpents, Betty and are you a lesbian" Jughead said sounding disgusted at the last part. 

Veronica chimed in with "Yeah Betty, how could you leave us for these Southside Scumbags!"

Betty stepped to this little trio with a no nonsense look on her face and Toni and Chic flanking her with Sweet Pea next to Chic. " First of all" said Betty holding up a finger " we joined the serpents because they obviously value us more than anyone else." She held up another finger "Second, have you ever heard of bisexuality and finally" Betty held up a third finger " if you all insult my family every again you won't like what's coming to you." 

Sweet raised a fist with his brass knuckles on, a great intimidation factor if Archie's gulp and Veronica's widening eyes was anything to go by. Jughead still looked undeterred until FP stepped up to them.

"Serpents" FP barked "What's going on here?" 

Sweet Pea spoke up" This trio here decided they needed to confront Betty on her becoming a serpent and also insulted her sexuality and called all of us" Sweet Pea raised up air quotes "Southside Scumbags"

"Jughead you are not welcome here with your Northside friends if all you are here to do is to start up trouble, so leave now." Said FP

"Well Dad, I see you care more about your snakes then your own flesh and blood, as always." Said Jughead before turning and stalking out of the Wyrm with Archie and Veronica at his heels.

"Thank you, king" said Chic with a secretive smile.

"FP aren't you retiring today?" Toni asked as she caught on to Chic's secretive smile.

"I've decided not to retire from the Serpents." Said FP with a smile

"Thank God, I was worried about what would happen to the serpents without you" Sweet Pea said.

" So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Asked FP

"Hmmm… how about we celebrate you not retiring and us becoming serpents at Pop's after the party." Proposed Chic.

"That sounds great but since we had to kick those Northsiders out we need a new singer, any of you know one?

Betty and Toni looked at each other, They both could sing.

"FP me and Betty could do a song for you." Said Toni.

"Are you sure girls?" Asked FP hesitantly.

"Yeah FP and we can even recruit Laney to sing Poison since we all know it." Said Betty.

"We'll get Laney while you give your anti retirement speech" said Toni 

"Ok" said FP with a laugh.

FP got on stage. " Serpents I have an announcement, I have decided not to retire." FP paused for a moment as applause and cheers rang throughout the Wyrm " I have decided to stay in the serpents because I would feel lost without all of you and I don't want the serpents to be thrown into chaos."

Someone in the crowd shouted "Long live the Serpent King!" and all of the Serpents repeated after. "Long live the Serpent King!" "Long live the Serpent King!" "Long live the Serpent King!"

"Thank you everybody" FP said "and now we have our singers for the night our very own serpents, Betty, Toni and Laney!" 

Betty, Toni and Laney stepped on stage, Toni in the middle wearing black denim shorts, fishnet stocking and a sheer black shirt under her serpent jacket, with Betty to her right and Laney on her left, both wearing the same black lingerie as for the dance with their serpent jackets. The music started playing and they started singing…

" Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look, (one look) could kill (could kill)  
My pain, your thrill

I want to love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison (poison)

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

Yeah!  
Well, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison (poison) no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep (poison) inside my brain  
Poison (poison)  
I don't want (poison) to break these chains  
Poison (poison)"

When the song ended everybody clapped and cheered as they had been silent for the performance because the girls voices were so entrancing. After a little FP came back on stage "Thank you for coming, everybody enjoy the rest of your night!"

FP and the group of younger serpents waited until everybody left and then they got on their bikes, Chic riding on the back of Sweet Pea's and Betty riding on the back of Toni's. They rode to Pop's in relative silence and when they got there as they opened the door everyone turned to look at them, most turned away relatively quickly but alas the doomed trio was sitting in a window booth in the back of the diner. The Serpents sat down at a window booth on the opposite side of the diner and ordered burgers and fries for all and milkshakes, Betty and Toni shared a Strawberry milkshake, Chic got a vanilla shake and Sweet pea and FP both got chocolate. They were pretty silent and enjoying their meals until the trio had to make an appearance. 

"What are you Southside freaks doing on the northside?" said Archie.

"Well first of all Betty and I are from the northside." Said Chic.

"Second of all if you can show up at a Southside bar surely we can show up to a diner on the Northside." Said Sweet Pea.

"Now if we could enjoy our meal in peace" said FP

The trio stalked off outsmarted again. The Serpents finished off their meals with a milkshake cheers started by Toni "Long live Serpents and long live the King."


End file.
